A Different Kind of Evil
by Latina-Destiny
Summary: After the negaverse is defeated, everyone thinks that happiness is here for good. They forgot of the other evils in the world...Can Darien help Serena. rated for rape. Go easy. First fic! r&r! pretty plz!
1. A Feeling in The Heart

Hey! This is my first fic so go easy on me! I'll get better as I progress! Well enjoy and plz review!

On a sunny, yet late afternoon in Tokyo, Japan, one could see a tall, ebony-haired man walking arm in arm with a petite, blond, young woman with an unusual hairstyle.

"Is it really over, Darien," the blond asked quietly.

Darien tried to study his girlfriend's expression, but she turned her face down quickly and buried it in his arm. Trying to make light of her serious, yet sad comment, he joked, "What, school? No, Serena, school starts again in two months."

"No, silly," she pouted playfully, her cerulean eyes sparkling lightly before returning to a dull glaze once more. "Not having to fight evil everyday…all the time…" she trailed off. The couple walked into the all too familiar park in silence. Darien was trying to figure out what was wrong with Serena. He knew something was wrong, why else would she bring it up.

As they walked further into the park they came upon a clearing with a breath-taking view seen perfectly by a solitary bench. It looked across a sparkling, clear lake framed by lush green trees. The first time they walked into this clearing they had come back again and again unknowingly dubbing it 'their spot.'

They went to the bench and sat down, Darien pulling the blond onto his lap and into his arms. She happily obliged. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but wasn't sure how to approach it. Finally, after sitting together for fifteen minutes, he tipped her chin up gently and looked into her eyes, midnight blue meeting cerulean. "Serena…what's wrong?"

Serena looked at her true love, her protector, her soul mate and felt a familiar urge in heart to confide in him, to pour out her fears. "Darien," she started slowly, "I don't know what's going on but I have this feeling in my heart that something's gonna happen, something bad, very bad and it's eating me alive! I thought at first that maybe it was just a habit from fighting the negaverse for so long, so I try to remind myself that it's over, we did it, and we beat them, but it doesn't work," she exclaimed, a tear spilling down her porcelain cheek.

Darien lifted a hand to his princess's face and gently wiped the lone tear away. When he saw that it was the first of many tears to come he pulled her into his warm embrace and held her tightly as he tried to think of a way to rid her from her fears.

It was about five minutes before Serena's sobs quieted. As Darien noticed this he took possession of her chin and tilted it up gently until her eyes met his. "I don't know why you're having this feeling or what's gonna happen. What I do know is that no matter what, I will never let anything happen to you," he said softly, yet firmly, "I love you. I will protect you till the day I die," and with that said, he reduced the small area between their lips and gave her a gently, soulful kiss.

As they broke apart, Darien admired Serena's half closed eyes with a bit of pride that he had put her in that state. Soon, to soon, Darien thought, Serena's eyes shot open with panic. "Oh my God, look how late it is! Mom's gonna KILL ME," She shrieked. "Bye Darien! Love you," She squealed as she tore out of the park.

Darien smiled slightly in the direction his girlfriend went. 'Some things never change,' he thought as he turned and walked in the other direction to his apartment complex.

As Darien walked out of the clearing thinking about a certain meatball head he didn't notice the man that slipped out the other exit that his Serena went only moments before. Thinking about the same meatball head and his plans for her…

Authors Note:

BUM BUM BUM!

Well that was my first chapter! How did you like it? Plz lemme kno guyz n gurlz by reviewing! I'll give you a dollar )! J/P! Bye!


	2. An Unforgetable Act

Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Remember review!

As Serena was sprinting home, she slowed to a trod. 'Oh what's the point,' she thought angrily, 'I'm already late, no point in exhausting myself.' And so she continued on her journey home in silence, lost in thought.

A few minutes later though, she was jolted from her thoughts. She heard hurried footsteps, like someone was trying to catch up. Serena stopped and turned around, peering into the darkness. "Darien," she called, nervously, "Is that you?" When she didn't hear the smoky voice that always brought her comfort, she turned and walked faster. Her right hand clutching her magical locket and her left hand, unconsciously, pulling down her short, pink skirt.

She turned around once more when she heard the footsteps disappear. As she turned back she was face to face with the face of a man that would haunt her dreams for years to come. Before she could scream the man seized her and silenced her with a hand.

Serena's eyes widened with terror as thoughts of what might happen to her flew through her head. The man smiled, showing gaps where teeth should have been. He reeked of alcohol. "Well, well, well…what do we have here," the man questioned with his voice full of lust. He looked Serena up and down and told her, "If you scream I will slice your pretty lil throat with my blade. Is that clear darling," he threatened.

Serena just looked at him in fear. She couldn't move or even breathe. She was weighed down by terror. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Surely this was some kind of joke? This was not happening to her!

But this was no joke and the man was not letting her go anytime soon. He removed his hand from her mouth. As Serena opened her mouth to scream, exactly what he told her not to do, his hand flew to her throat and she felt a cold pressure there.

The scream was forgotten as she felt the presence of the promised blade. She felt tears well in her eyes as the man led her to an alley. He pushed her to the floor and threw himself on top of her. "Oh god, please don't do this, please don't," Serena whimpered.

"Shut up, whore, or I'll slit you now. I can do this whether you're alive or not," the man threatened, "It's just more fun with you alive."

"Oh God," Serena sobbed as her hitched her skirt up and clawed at her panties. When he accomplished that he took the blade and sliced her white blouse up so he could have a better view of her breasts, Serena sobbing quietly the whole time.

When she felt his swollen member against her bruised thighs she sobbed harder, the reality of what was happening hitting her hard. The feeling in her heart was growing stronger and stronger. The dirty man assaulted her even more with a kiss, bruising her rose lips. Serena immediately started gagging, giving the man more access. She tried to force her legs together, to prevent this from happening despite the man's threat, but it was no use. He had total control with his overpowering strength.

Finally, the man had enough and, to Serena's terror, impaled himself inside her. Tearing through and taking her innocence. Serena could hold back no longer and despite the blade, screamed her pain and anguish out for the world to hear. The man paid no heed and continued to thrust painfully in and out of the moon princess. Serena could take no more and started to fall unconscious. "Darien," she thought heartbrokenly, "where are you…"

The last thing Serena felt was the cold, unmerciful man being torn from her roughly. She opened her eyes slowly and saw sad and regretful midnight blue eyes before she fell into the depths of unconsciousness…

Well there you have it. Hey if you guyz have any ideas bout the nxt chapter like why Darien didn't make it in time, I'd love to hear it cuz I'm just writing this story as I go along. By the way I'm doing that kind of deadline stuff that I won't update till I get a certain amount of review and my deadline is right now at least 6 or 8 more reviews (ducks as rocks and sticks are thrown ;D) Bye!


	3. Too Late

Hey! Well here's the nxt chapter! Ya'll already kno I don't own sailor moon cuz if I did you wouldn't c my stuff hea but in store windows j/p! NE wayz!

Letting ya'll kno the idea in this chapter was from GravityGrave, so thanx GG!

* * *

Darien continued walking out of park with the man leaving the park in the other direction gone unheeded. Darien was thinking of what he and Serena were discussing only moments before she sped off.

Flashback

* * *

_Serena looked at her true love, her protector, her soul mate and felt a familiar urge in heart to confide in him, to pour out her fears. "Darien," she started slowly, "I don't know what's going on but I have this feeling in my heart that something's gonna happen, something bad, very bad and it's eating me alive! I thought at first that maybe it was just a habit from fighting the negaverse for so long, so I try to remind myself that it's over, we did it, and we beat them, but it doesn't work," she exclaimed, a tear spilling down her porcelain cheek._

_Darien lifted a hand to his princess's face and gently wiped the lone tear away. When he saw that it was the first of many tears to come he pulled her into his warm embrace and held her tightly as he tried to think of a way to rid her from her fears._

_It was about five minutes before Serena's sobs quieted. As Darien noticed this he took possession of her chin and tilted it up gently until her eyes met his. "I don't know why you're having this feeling or what's gonna happen. What I do know is that no matter what, I will never let anything happen to you," he said softly, yet firmly, "I love you. I will protect you till the day I die," and with that said, he reduced the small area between their lips and gave her a gently, soulful kiss.

* * *

_

End of Flashback

'What could she possibly mean,' Darien thought persistently. As long as he knew Serena, he new she was a crybaby. Hell, everyone knew she was a crybaby, but tonight…from how she was crying, no sobbing, he could tell this was no little thing. She was actually truly frightened.

One thing he couldn't figure out is how she could feel them. Raye and he were supposed to be the psychic ones of the group and he never felt any foreboding feelings and, as far as he knew, neither had Raye. He knew all the girls had visions of the sort but the foreboding feelings only existing in himself and the scout of fire whenever an attack was to take place. Of course, this didn't really matter to him all that much. If Serena was having this feeling then something had to be up. And they all needed to be prepared.

As he thought of that he started remembering all the things he and Serena have been through. 'Dammit,' he thought angrily, 'why can't they leave us the hell alone, leave Serena alone?' Every enemy they had faced always wanted something of his princess. And no matter what, she faced it all with courage and kindness.

He knew she had to be an angel from above. She always forgave her enemies, seeing where they were coming from. Always seeing the good in people and he hated when people took advantage of her kindness. But she never cared. It was the angel in her shining. She blushed when he told her that and claimed she was no angel, but he heard nothing of it.

Darien was a block away from his apartment building when it happened. He doubled over in pain clutching his head as he heard a loud anguished scream in his head and fell to the ground as a sharp pain went through his heart. "Oh God," he groaned painfully. Then a voice went through his head clearly. 'Darien,' the voice said heartbrokenly, 'where are you?' His head shot up quickly as he recognized the voice.

"SERENA," he roared and took off! He didn't know where he was going. He just let his heart lead him. People were looking at him madly as he ran through a busy street, but he didn't care and continued, hoping that he would make it in time to save his angel. He turned down a street and ran to an alley and stopped dead in his tracks as he gaped at the scene before him in horror.

There was his angel, lying pale on the cold cement floor, her face tear streaked with more still falling and a man lying on top of her, pressing a blade to her swanlike neck and thrusting roughly into her. Darien eyes turned red and rage began to build and build inside him as he saw this man violate her over and over again and her anguished face wincing in pain. As he heard her sobbing, pleading voice more rage he thought was possible filled him.

He strode to unaware man purposefully and removed the dirty man away from his love and threw him against the wall painfully. He looked at the man and alcohol filled his sense of smell. This only seemed to piss him off even more. Drawing back his fist, he hit the man squarely in the nose with all his force, succeeding in knocking the man out cold.

He turned to Serena quickly, shame and sadness replacing anger for the moment, and bent down to her as she opened her eyes faintly. She looked into his eyes and then fell unconscious. He gathered her in his arms gently and saw glimpses of blood on her legs and chest and a speck of blood on her neck. He threw the unconscious man a hateful look and bolted to the nearest hospital, Tokyo Hospital.

He ran to the counter, Serena tucked safely in his arms. The nurse at the counter looked at him then to Serena and looked back at him with weird glint in her eyes. But he didn't care at the moment. "She needs help, she's been raped," he told the woman, panting. When the woman just stared at him shocked he raised his voice, "NOW!" The nurse jumped and ran around the desk and grabbed the nearest stretcher. Darien deposited Serena gently on the stretcher but kept hold of her hand. The nurse lugged the stretcher to a doctor nearby and told him what Darien had told her. They rushed Serena to a nearby, secluded room.

The doctor observed Darien's state, and then told him, "I am Dr. Hamzeh. She will be in my care. You will have to wait in the waiting room."

"No! I want to be with her. I have to be with her," he pleaded.

The doctor considered him once more with sympathy but said in a firm voice, "Listen, as soon as we are done, we will let you in to see her. For know, just wait, Okay?"

Darien nodded numbly, seeing as the doctor was giving him a break. He watched as they took his pale princess away. He walked to a lone chair in the waiting room and sat down. 'How could I have let this happen,' he thought miserably, putting his head in his hands, 'God…this is all my fault…" Darien did the only thing he could do. Wait.

* * *

Well, how do you like it? Listen (or read in this case) i know this is cliché but I don't kno how you guys like the story if you don't review…to those who have, Thank you very much. I appreciate it. But to the others, read and then review. Thank you very much! (Bows dramatically)… 


End file.
